Casu Consulto
by Cardea Ceres
Summary: AU Spencer Reid doesn't see the point of prom until Penelope Garcia breaks in through his window to play matchmaker. Will Reid end up with his true love? Will Garcia end up being our favorite hunk's baby girl? Reid/surprise pairing and Morgan/Garcia!
1. Quid fit?

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the story! This is my first Criminal Minds story so please be gentle in your reviews. This will also be the first in a series of stories surrounding prom and my favorite character pairings from different mediums. I will do my very best to keep everyone in character and to keep as many established plot details from the show, but this is an AU story so I will change a few things. This is just a fluffy fun story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Casu Consulto<strong>

**By:** Cardea Ceres

AU Spencer Reid doesn't see the point of prom until Penelope Garcia breaks in through his window to play matchmaker. Will Reid end up with his true love? And will Garcia end up being our favorite hunk's baby girl?

**Pairings: **Reid/A surprise!  
>GarciaMorgan

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything even remotely related to Criminal Minds. I wish though!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was furiously typing away while making sure to pay close attention to what comments his editor had made. Not surprisingly enough his editor was complimentary on there being no grammatical errors or any flaws in his research, but the language was too high brow. This comment wasn't the first time he had heard it, but it was a difficult one to follow since he wasn't attempting to sound that way, his mind simply thought in those dictionary terms. Now his book needed to be more accessible to the everyday man his editor advised in order for it to be a best seller. Spencer sighed knowing he didn't really need the money only his editor did. Deciding to take a break for a minute he pulled out his planner. He scanned the homework and study items to make sure they were completed. Studying was an easy task because anything that his eyes read would become ingrained in his memory without much effort. While most people would spend a week fretting about a test Spencer only needed to go over the notes the day of the test and still receive the top grade. His homework had been completed during his study hall period so that left him with a free weekend which wasn't unusual at all. Most weekends he would fill in the free time with extra online college classes and writing up material for whatever publication that had contacted him for an opinion on a current topic.<p>

The thought of college reminded him to check on his grades from his classes over at the community college the previous semester. They were all A pluses unsurprisingly and he printed out the results so he could add onto the credit transfer form he would need to send him during his freshman year of college. Despite his near genius IQ his father insisted that he have a normal high school experience with the full four years so that Spencer wasn't thrown too much at once. It became apparent that the high school would need to get creative with their scheduling if they were to keep the promise of a four year experience to Spencer's father.

Within his freshman year he had completed nearly all of his degree requirements between in classroom work and a private teacher after school who taught completely different classes from those he took at the high school. By the end of the summer before his sophomore year he could've graduated once he had completed his summer classes that he had elected to take on.

He had taken every AP course the high school offered and received credit for every one of them by his junior year. Then he moved onto the local community college while keeping special attention to which credits would easily transfer to whatever college he would get accepted to. His guidance counselor assured him that he would get into any place he applied no problem, and to take a lighter load, but Spencer enjoyed the heavy work load. So far if everything transferred as it should he would enter college as a second semester junior, but for the moment he was a high school junior.

Turning back to his laptop he finished up one last sentence and then hit the save button on his document. After backing it up he attached it in an email to his editor and with a click of a mouse sent it off into cyber space. He expected that he would get an email within the next few days and then he would send in the final draft for inspection. After the final draft of the book got approved things would slow down a touch. His calendar had to be clear to a certain extent as his publishing company expected him to tour up and down the coast with his book. It would be the first time any kind of "vacation" would happen on his schedule since he was a child. He didn't know how to feel about it. Free time made him feel antsy.

He was consumed with his thoughts so he didn't hear his window being propped open. The person hauled a large bag through the open window which was a bright tie dye of colors. Carefully they brought one foot and then another through the window and pulled themselves into Spencer's bedroom. Smoothing down her dress the person casually walked over to tap Spencer on the shoulder.

It was then that Spencer realized someone had broken into his room.

Startled he tried to grab a baseball bat until he caught sight of the intruder: blonde hair that was pulled into a huge bun and accessorized with huge red poppy flowers on each side and each poppy had a smiley face in the center of it.

"Garcia." He scolded, "What are you doing?"


	2. Labra Lege

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to the story! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and alert the story! This chapter may be a little OOC, but this is a fluffy story so forgive me.

As always if there's any errors my apologizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Casu Consulto<strong>

**By:** Cardea Ceres

AU Spencer Reid doesn't see the point of prom until Penelope Garcia breaks in through his window to play matchmaker. Will Reid end up with his true love? And will Garcia end up being our favorite hunk's baby girl?

**Pairings: **Reid/A surprise!  
>GarciaMorgan

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything even remotely related to Criminal Minds. I wish though!

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid first properly laid eyes on each other nearly three years ago in Quantico at FBI headquarters. Each had been surprised in their own right when a well dressed agent showed up at each of their door steps summoning them for a 'meeting' as they had put it. After some hurried packing they were both taken to separate private jets waiting to take them to headquarters. It was a silent flight for each of them. The agents wouldn't offer any answers as to what they had done and there was nothing in the plane to suggest any clues.<p>

When they had both completed a mountain of paperwork they had been given a visitor's badge to pin onto their clothing. Then they were ushered into a waiting room and told to take a seat, someone would be with them shortly. Once they had both settled into a couple of chairs in the room they each pondered what in the world what the FBI wanted to do with a couple of fifteen year olds from a small town.

The waiting room seemed like something out of a ghost house, no music or sound, all white walls, and sparse furniture. In fact the only indication that anyone knew they were in the room was a nearby table which had a few bottles of water, a coffee pot and coffee mugs, and a few bagels. Spencer suspected there had to be a camera somewhere to watch them, but it wasn't clearly visible. Garcia started to become antsy after a few minutes and decided to walk over to the table so at least there was some kind of activity to do. She grabbed a bottled water and turned to the boy who had come in with her. He looked about her age, but also still looked incredibly young so she was unsure. His limbs were still thin and lanky, but his height suggested that he had gone through some part of puberty. They probably wore the same expression of bewilderment and she decided to ask if he wanted anything. He seemed like a nice kid, not the kind who would be brought in for committing a crime.

"Do you want anything while I'm over here, hon?" she offered and Spencer was drawn out of his thoughts. He hesitated, his eyebrows drew together in confusion as no one had ever addressed him in that manner. Looking around the room he realized, for sure, that she was talking to him. He started to nod vigorously.

"Coffee, please" he managed to say awkwardly, "with a lot of sugar." She nodded and poured some coffee into a coffee mug. She lifted up a container of sugar for Spencer to see.

"Tell me when you want me to stop pouring." After a couple minutes and almost half of the container he said when. She couldn't help but smile at this kid. He must be sweet and while she wasn't attracted to him he looked like a soul who needed a friend. Giving him the cup and straw to stir it with she introduced herself.

"I'm Penelope Garcia."

"Spencer Reid." He responded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem like the type of person who would be uh- cornered by the FBI." He admitted while silently thinking that she seemed more the type to be a clothing designer or maybe someone who would work on plays. There was something about her appearance, the bright colors that somehow went together on her, and her hair dyed three colors that struck him to think she would be loud and unabashed. "What did you do to attract their attention?"

"I imagine it has to do with me hacking into my school's computer system when they stopped funding for the computer program. " His eyebrows lifted, this certainly wasn't what he imagined a computer hacker to look like. "I, by accident, hacked into some state programs, which were way too easy to get into by the way. You'd think they would have some protection, but it's child's play. I went too deep and almost cracked into the FBI. No one can blame me for wanting Prince William's number." He smiled at her slight pout of disappointment. "But I imagine that's considered treason." She pointed out.

"It is, but if they really wanted to charge you they would've by now. Most government agencies actually try to employ potential threats if they're at a young age. It steers them off the path of corruption by giving them a purpose and it's an asset to the agency. " he paused, "Maybe that's why they called us in, for jobs."

"You're some kind of genius aren't you?" she deducted and he shrugged.

"According to most academic standards I have been considered to be on a genius level, but it all depends on what standards you use. There are many different intelligence tests for example -"

"Oh yeah. I can see why they would want to hire you." She interrupted as an agent walked into the room to direct them to their next location. Reid turned out to be right, as always, they had attracted the attention of the agency, Garcia for her computer skills and Reid for his IQ. As long as they kept out of trouble and Garcia kept her hacking to just small time dealings then they would be offered jobs after they graduated from college. From then on she was Garcia to him and he was Reid to her.

* * *

><p>From then on Garcia was one of the few people who had of their own free will befriended Reid. While most of the kids whispered behind his back and picked on him, and on one occasion even tied him to a goal post, Garcia instead sat across from him at lunch and talked his ear off about various topics. On paper it looked like an odd friendship, but they both appreciated each others intelligence in their respective areas and Garcia couldn't help but befriend someone who looked like he really needed a friend. It just so happened to work out that they became neighbors as well last year.<p>

"Breaking and entering boy wonder." She said simply and sat on Reid's bed with a wide smile. He didn't have the energy to explain how many deaths were caused each year by people who tried similar stunts; she didn't listen to him anymore.

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" He gave her a puzzled look in return.

"Tomorrow night?" Her eyes became wide with horrified shock and her jaw unhinged from her smile. After openly gaping at him for a minute she composed herself.

"Prom. It's tomorrow night." She informed him and then he remembered seeing something on the walls of the school earlier. It was probably a poster, but all the words were spelled out with glitter and the shine from it irritated him so he hadn't taken the time to read it. Even if he had paid attention to it, it wasn't an event he had planned to attend to begin with.

"Oh." He said with recognition. "I'm sure you'll have a great time Garcia." She always had fun at the school functions; it didn't matter if she were alone or with someone. Reid on the other hand was a fish out of water at them. During his sophomore year he indulged Garcia's request to go to several of the school dances and quickly learned to not attend them. His lack of dance ability usually left him at the back of the gym near the punch talking to the faculty who were chaperoning. Any of his fellow students that tried to make small talk ended up getting an earful of statistics and historical facts which led them to leave his side.

"I'm talking about you cupcake. You're coming to prom." She clarified for him and he began to shake his head no.

"Absolutely not, Garcia." She ignored him and headed over to his closet. "You know how I am at those functions." Ripping the doors open she started to inspect what they held. Ignoring his protests, Garcia inspected every item: sweater, sweater, collared shirt, collared shirt, jeans, dress pants, sweater, collared shirt, t-shirt from a brain camp, and then jackpot!

"AH HA!" she exclaimed, pulling a bag from the back of the closet. It was the kind of bag used for housing nice clothing. With the bag set on his bed Garcia pulled down the zipper revealing a suit that Reid's father had bought him the previous summer for a wedding of his co-worker's. "Spencer Reid! How dare you keep this fabulous piece of clothing cramped in your closet!" He shrugged in return. There weren't many events in town that required formal attire and with the tiny family he had alive he wasn't going to be attending weddings or funerals for a while. He expected that he would never use it again so it being crumpled wasn't a cardinal sin to him.

"It's savable," she declared after inspecting it. "Looks like it should still fit you. I'll take it in, work some magic, and it'll be ready by tomorrow. Now you have no argument to not go." Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead drank some coffee.

"Garcia, I'm not going. I don't even have a ticket." he tried once again and felt confident in this argument. The line for prom tickets he had remembered very well. It made finding a safe lunch seat practically impossible. He was immensely relieved when the line had disappeared and he could take back his usual lunch spot, in the back.

"I bought one for you already. You're not outsmarting me." She stated with a triumphant smile. "In fact I even have a date for you." Reid almost choked on his coffee and started to cough violently.

"You did what?" he rasped in shock.

"Yes you have a date for prom. It was suppose to be this big surprise, but the cats out of the bag because I didn't think you'd actually refuse to go to prom. She's very much looking forward to it." _A girl wants to willingly go to prom with me?_ He thought and shook his head,_ impossible._ "It's not impossible, Reid." She said as if she could read his mind. "She's liked you for a long time, actually. It just took a little push from me."

"Who is it?" he asked, hoping it would be the name he secretly wanted.

"Can't tell you." She said with a secretive grin. "Although I suppose I can send you a list of who it might be when I get home." She paused and looked at Reid. "I know this is a lot to take in, and probably scares the crap out of you, but you're in high school. You don't do anything but study and offer to clean teacher's classrooms. I let you get away with not going to school stuff, but it's important to have experiences like prom. You don't think it matters now but it will. Later on you will care about it. You have a suit, a best friend who'll look out for you, and a date that can't wait to go with you. It won't be that bad I promise."

He knew she was begging him to go along with her plan and she had a point. She had stuck to the promise she had made him last year and had given up this year on getting him to go to events. There was no homework he needed to have done. It would be only one night and if the date didn't work out he could always go home. Not to mention it would make Garcia happy.

"Alright." He paused and then consented. "I'll go." The smile that was her face could've lit up a Christmas tree.

"Yes! That means there is so much to do now! I have to go plan this out now. I'll email you the schedule for tomorrow. You have a million things to do." When she saw his lost face and reassured him. "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole way. I wouldn't leave you out in the cold, sugar." Reid was immediately grateful because he had no clue what he was expected to do for tomorrow. "Okay I'm going. Make sure your alarm is set for eight. I'll be knocking on your door then." Reid nodded in confirmation.

"Who are you going with Garcia?" he said as she was about to swing her leg out of the window. She paused and a flash of anger crossed her face and disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Kevin." she said. Reid's eyebrows raised up at the mention of Garcia's ex-boyfriend. This confused him because she had spent so much time ranting about how much better off she was without him last month. Although they both had a love of computers it seemed that Kevin couldn't handle Garcia's outgoing personality. Kevin constantly needed reassurances that she wasn't cheating on him and tried to keep her all to himself.

Once Garcia had broken up with him the hot topic of her dicussions revolved around Derek Morgan. He was the quarterback for the football team and Judo superstar in the area. With Garcia's outpouring of school spirit at every school function it made Reid wonder what had taken so long for Derek to notice her. She was selling raffle tickets to win free food at a pep rally and while Derek had intended to just get one ticket, he ended up buying ten. Ever since they had apparently been flirting quite a lot and having movie nights. Yet neither one of them seemed able to push the boundairy to move past friendship into a real relationship.

Garcia had been hoping for weeks that Derek would ask her to prom. It would be a definite sign that he was just as interested in her as she was with him. Reid got an earful of how she swore Derek had dropped her hints about who he would be asking to prom, and that they fit her to a T.

"I thought you said you were sure Derek would ask you." he pointed out. Garcia looked down for a moment in disappointment and embaressment that she had put so much effort into caring so much.

"Me too." she replied quietly. After taking a deep breath she pulled herself together. "He asked Jordan Todd instead, but we're both single people. He can make his own decisions, just like me."

"Don't you think you're sending Kevin the wrong signals?" Reid warned. "He may think you want to get back together.

"He was the only person left. I had turned down everyone else because I thought Derek would ask me. I had no choice." she confessed and felt even dumber for putting all her eggs into one basket.

"I would've gone with you." he admitted and she smiled at him.

"You're something else, boy genius." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Later that night he opened his web browser to his rarely used social networking page. He only had about fifty friends and no one except Garcia ever posted on his page so there was no reason to regularly check it. But he knew Garcia would send him the list of potential dates on the site so he could look at their profiles at the same time. As he predicted Garcia had sent him a message. Clicking on it a text box popped up.<p>

_First, Boy Wonder, there is Lila Archer._ Reid shuddered at his experience with the most popular girl in school. In middle school he had been dragged along to a party thrown by his father's co-worker where the kids had collected inside the house to play spin the bottle. She was his first kiss and had made fun of his skills afterwards to whole school. _Has the Queen Bee grown up and realized what she's missed out on?_

_Second there is Emily Prentiss._ He had to smile fondly at her name because she was another of the select few who had become Reid's friend when she moved to town mid way through the year. Somehow she had convinced him to join Chess Club. _She's the only person who can give you a run for your money in chess. She's also a closeted dork. Will it be a supernatural pairing straight out of a Joss Whedon script?_

_Third there is Jennifer Jareau._ She was the yearbook editor, soccer captain, and Garcia's best friend. When his guidance counselor had suggested Reid pick up some clubs to put on his resume Garcia got him a spot overseeing the yearbook. _She's the classic sweet small town girl, but can hold her own against anyone. Could a sweet girl who knows how to handle business be the perfect person for you?_

_Fourth and final is Elle Greenaway._ He shuddered at the thought. She was one of the toughest girls in the school simply by how she looked. _She's a tough Brooklyn girl with plenty of feisty traits. There's no way you ever have a boring time with her around. Is she just what you need to get you out of your box? _

_One of these lucky ladies will be your date for tomorrow. Can you guess which one it is?_


End file.
